marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Julius Mullarkey (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Killpower | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , Formerly ( ), , Dracula's (undercover) | Relatives = Oonagh Mullarkey (mother/creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'9" | Weight = 252 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Vestigal bat wings and a small, prehensile tail. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Transgenic human (humanoid created from a genetic cocktails containing gorilla, rhino, human, and bat genes); Super-Soldier with spells as part of him | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Graham Marks; Gary Frank | First = Motormouth #1 | Death = Revolutionary War: Omega #1 | HistoryText = Killpower is a genetically engineered super-being made by Gena-Sys Labs, secretly a subsidiary of Mys-Tech. He was made by the mad scientist Dr. Oonagh Mullarkey, using both human and animal DNA, as a form of expendable supersoldier, and designed to mature at a rapid rate. He was given the name "Julius Mullarkey" by his creator, and by the age of 18 months reached his adult size of 6 feet 8 inches and 325 pounds. He had a childlike mentality, but was not taught any morals and had no understanding of concepts like the value of human life. He took a great interest in guns and other weapons, the bigger the better, but regarded shooting people as a game. He was used as an operative of Gena-Sys (and through them, Mys-Tech) until he was sent to recover the missing MOPED (Mind Operated PErsonal Dematerialization) unit, and encountered its new owner Motormouth. She taught him that killing people was bad - the first he had ever heard of such a notion - and he broke down crying, thinking of all those he'd killed on his missions. When Motormouth was shot in the throat, Julius used his innate mechanical instincts to repair her with technology, giving her a sonic scream as well as integrating the MOPED device into her body. Motormouth and Killpower then became travelling partners and adventurers. Killpower willingly helped Motormouth accomplish her goals, such as tracking down the creators of the MOPED devices. Killpower played an important role in the 'Mys-Tech Wars' though only his partner remembers the incident. During the Skrull invasion, Killpower, along with every other hero in Britain, was drafted into MI13. When Dracula later launched an assault on Britain, Killpower was captured alongside the father of Faiza Hussain, Yusuf Hussain, and was apparently turned into a Vampire, but in fact resisted it due to his magic nature. Mephisto's Servant Before the event of Revolutionary War, Killpower and several of the UK heroes were battling the last forces of Mys-Tech when Julius was sucked into a portal to Hell. It would be several years before the heroes learned what had become of him. While in Hell, Mephisto twisted and pushed Julius to murder other Hell-Lords mostly those of Skrulls, Inhumans, and other non-human races. The process slowly twisted Julius and turned him into a barbaric Hell-Lord himself, who planned to attack Earth with his army, composed of several demons and a demonically reincarnated Jackdaw. During the conflict Killpower was blasted by Motormouth and regained his senses, leading him to plead with the heroes to slay him. Motormouth refused along with Captain Britain but Colonel Liger, Major Hauer, Death's Head, and Death's Head II shot him in the back, killing him. However his death was not enough, and Dark Angel had to tap into his soul and sacrifice her power in order to shut the gateway to planet Earth. | Powers = Killpower has a combination of Human and animal DNA as well as "bio-occult conditioning" provided by Mys-Tech, granting him various superhuman abilities: *'Superhuman Strength:' Killpower is superhumanly strong and, at his peak, possesses sufficient strength to lift approximately 1 ton. *'Superhuman Speed:' Killpower is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. While the exact limit of his speed isn't fully known, it is believed to be well under 100 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Killpower's advanced musculature is much more efficient than that of a normal human being. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of normal humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Killpower's body is tougher and more resistant to certain forms of injury than that of a normal human. His body is highly resistant to impact or blunt force attacks. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories, been repeatedly struck with superhuman force and shrugged off the impact of having tons of debris dropped on top of him, that would severely injure or kill a normal human though he sustains little to no injury himself. However, Killpower's toughened skin isn't bulletproof and he can be injured by bullets or bladed weapons composed of conventional materials. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Killpower's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If Killpower does sustain injury, his body possesses an accelerated healing process that allows him to rapidly recover from most types of injury. Injuries like bullet wounds or punctures have been known to fully heal within a matter of minutes. The more severe the injury, however, the longer it takes for him to heal. If he were to sustain broken bones, it may take several days for him to fully recover. The full limits of his healing abilities remain unknown. For instance, it isn't known if he can regrow severed limbs or missing organs. It's also unknown if his resistance to disease is enhanced or if he possesses a prolonged lifespan. *'Meca-Psychometry:' Perhaps Killpower's most unusual, and most beneficial, superhuman ability is a type of instinctive affinity for mechanics. This ability enables him to divine how to use, repair and modify complex machinery that he is, otherwise, unfamiliar with. He has been known to quickly jury-rig complex machinery within a matter of seconds. | Abilities = Killpower is an excellent combatant, having been trained in various forms of armed and unarmed combat. Due to his affinity for mechanics, Killpower can create and use complex and highly advanced weaponry. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Killpower has a psychological fear of stern "motherly" types of women and will often submit to that particular type. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Psychometry Category:Technopaths Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Weapons Expert Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Multiple Hybrids Category:Human/Bat Hybrids Category:Human/Rhinoceros Hybrids Category:Ape Hybrids Category:Bat Hybrids Category:Rhinoceros Hybrids